Pudo haber sido peor
by BouNigt
Summary: Es curioso ¿No es cierto? Como la línea de lo que sucede frente y detrás de las cámaras comienza a borrarse hasta que desaparece por completo ¿Cuándo ocurrió? Eres un genio y aun así no puedes recordarlo... (*para: Psylockesan! Feliz cumpleaños!*)


**PUDO HABER SIDO PEOR**

**Para "**_**Psylockesan" **_**espero que tengas un feliz cumpleaños! Que comas mucho pastel y te den muchos regalos… este es el regalo de mi parte, espero que te guste n.n**

**Sin duda ha sido difícil para mí el escribir sobre ellos, pero me gusto hacerlo. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-00—0-**

Pudo haber sido peor… pudiste haber terminado cayendo por uno de los estratos directo a estrellar tu espalda contra el suelo, que por lo general llegaba a encontrarse a una distancia de por lo menos más de 1500 metros. Recordabas perfectamente que en un inicio las caídas hacían que terminaras con el corazón justamente en medio de tu garganta. No gritabas, porque caías tan rápido que apenas y te daba tiempo de despedirte con una agitación de tu mano y con una mirada que dejaba ver que estabas consciente de lo que estaba por suceder y cuando tu cuerpo daba contra el suelo era como si el alma se te saliera por microsegundos.

Pero esta vez era distinto, te encontrabas viendo hacia el cielo y estabas consciente de que tu cuerpo se había reducido a la anchura de una calcomanía en la acerca de los pocos caminos pavimentados que existían. Ese día no había nubes y era un tanto frustrante el no tenerlas por ahí ofreciéndote sombra tan siquiera en esas circunstancias.

Unos segundos más era lo que necesitabas antes de disponerte a levantarte, lo cual hiciste con dificultad por tu complexión que precisamente parecía la misma que la de una simple hoja plana.

Apenas y lograste ponerte de pie con tus piernas temblando cuando apareció el. Tus ojos café encontraron los suyos… sabias lo que seguía, claro que sí, pero aun así ¿era demasiado pedir que fuera diferente esta vez? Parecía que si porque la sonrisa que llevaba en su pico se volvió más animosa aun justo antes de soltar un "Beep Beep"… no, alto, no había sido él…

Solo alcanzaste a verlo sacarte la lengua justo antes de que saliera disparado lejos del pavimento, dejándote ver entonces un tráiler que acababa de salir del túnel y ahora venía justo hacia ti.

Lo siguiente fueron estrellas de todos colores, resaltando en un panel oscuro. No era la primera vez que te golpeaba un tráiler (de hecho habías perdido ya la cuenta) y estabas completamente seguro de que tampoco sería la última por lo cual solo esperaste a que el noqueo pasara y pudieras abrir los ojos otra vez.

Es curioso ¿No es cierto? Como la línea de lo que sucede frente y detrás de las cámaras comienza a borrarse hasta que desaparece por completo ¿Cuándo ocurrió? Eres un genio y aun así no puedes recordarlo, lo único de lo que estabas enterado es que la marca Acme no deja de agradecerte por tus compras, los hermanos Warner te tienen con un alto estima y por alguna razón no consigues terminar de comprender porque hacías lo que hacías. Oh! El hambre… cierto... ¿Era eso?

No podías mentirte, es cierto que el hambre va encabezando la lista, pero muchas veces has llegado a descubrirte a ti mismo compartiendo una necesidad que solo Daffy, Sylvester, Elmer y uno que otro más conseguía comprender. El atraparlo no era solo para comer (al menos ya no) era por el hecho de conseguirlo, de poder decir por primera vez un "Te tengo", lo cual sería raro porque entre tú y el no existe dialogo alguno y sin duda más de una vez te has preguntado cómo sonara su voz, su verdadera voz y no la que le pones en tu cabeza cuando lees sus letreros, que es la única forma en la que se comunican y ocurre una vez en cada cien.

Lograste abrir tus ojos al fin y ahora te encuentras mirando el suelo, pero consigues levantarte más fácilmente que antes y tambaleándote te diriges hacia una roca y te sientas.

"_Todos tenemos un papel aquí_" Por supuesto que sí. Todos tenían un papel cuando despertaron, fueron diseñados de una forma específica con una personalidad única y por alguna razón ocurría que sus caminos se cruzaban y se quedaban así permanentemente, no porque los obligaran… sino porque su diseño de alguna forma encuadraba con los de ellos, no siempre de formas iguales, no siempre de la manera que esperaban…. Un ejemplo vivo era Sylvester y Tweety, ambos podían andarse queriendo "matar" pero eran amigos al fin y al cabo, aun cuando su amistad consistía en eso, en andarse persiguiendo.

¿Lo mismo ocurría con ustedes?

Sacudiendo tu cabeza decidiste que era suficiente análisis de un tema que no tenía importancia alguna, y negándote a pensar más en ello te dispusiste a dirigirte a la pequeña cueva que tenías, era mejor poner tu cerebro a trabajar en algo con relevancia.

Fue así como te envolviste en una de tus tantos planes locos que desarrollabas en papel antes de llevarlos a la práctica. Todo buen científico /inventor tiene más que claro que sin la teoría la práctica no puede llevarse a cabo ¿Qué principios se utilizarían si no existiera la teoría?

Acabaste por adentrarte tanto en tu pequeño mundo de creaciones que sin duda no lograste escucharlo acercarse. Lo hacía con cautela y una mirada curiosa bien puesta.

Dejaste una pinza a unos pocos centímetros de ti para mirar hacia la trampa que tenías enfrente en el suelo, sobre cuál te encontrabas sentado. Volviendo a estirar tu brazo para retomar la pinza, acabaste por colocar tu mano en el suelo sin lograr encontrarla, la buscaste con tu mano por un momento antes de volver la mirada.

Efectivamente la pinza no estaba en el piso.

Frunciste el ceño, te pusiste de pie rascándote la cabeza y no fue hasta que sentiste algo detrás de ti, que volviste tu mirada acabando accidentalmente por chocar tu nariz contra su pico. Y tus ojos no podían creerlo, estaba frente a ti, sin moverse y sonriendo como si viniera a jugar, tenía que haber una explicación… tenía que…

'No te emocione, digo, no te emociones, chico!'-

La voz del gallo llego antes que su presencia. Claro que tenía que haber una explicación.

'La reunión ¿recuerdas?'-

Haciéndoles señales a ambos de que lo siguieran, caminaste de mala gana detrás de él. Por supuesto que sabias como acabaría esto, siempre terminaba igual. Todos hacían un escándalo, callaban por lo que era una hora que duraba la absurda reunión y acaban haciendo un escándalo otra vez.

Te parecía un tanto innecesario el que Bugs y el resto de los directores los obligaran a ir, después de todo lo que hacían frente a las cámaras era básicamente lo que hacían detrás de ellas, pero de cualquier forma era parte del protocolo el ir.

También resultaba curioso eso… el que Looney Land estuviera dividido en tantas partes y que el desierto se encontrara casi casi cruzando un par de calles de la rustica ciudad y dos pares más del bosque. Mas sin embargo así era esto, si no era absurdo e ilógico no era Looney.

Esforzándote por mantenerte tranquilo yendo junto al gallo que no dejaba de hablar (ni de llamarte "hijo"), consiguieron llegar a tiempo, claro que _él _se había adelantado llegando en segundos, el muy simpático te dejo morir solo teniendo que escuchar a Claudio.

Apenas y entraste cuando lo localizaste con la mirada, yacía puesto fuera de todo el desastre mirando solo con diversión hacia el resto. Ahora podia ser una buena oportunidad ¿cierto?

La idea se asomó a tu mente y aprovechando la distracción que tenía te acercaste a él corriendo a toda velocidad, estabas seguro de que esta vez lo tenías porque te encontrabas a unos cinco metros y seguía sin notar tu aproximación. Entonces paso, dirigió su mirada hacia ti y como si un saco de mala suerte cayera sobre ti de alguna forma terminaste tropezándote con tus propias patas. Diste tumbos por el piso hasta que dejaste de rodar chocándote contra algo que te detuvo.

Abriendo los ojos te diste cuenta que habías chocado contra él y su vista estaban sobre ti. Mirándote fijamente por unos segundos dejo escapar lo que pareció ser una corta risilla burlona antes de sacarte la lengua y sonreírte más ampliamente, seguía de pie y tú en el piso observándolo desde ahí.

No era la primera vez que ocurría y no estabas orgulloso de ello como para aceptarlo. Habías hecho algo estúpido, lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacerlo reírse de ti y cada vez que eso pasaba un inevitable calor caía sobre tus mejillas a pesar de lo fruncido de tu ceño, y de alguna forma estabas más que seguro que él notaba tu vergüenza porque no hacía más que agrandar los ojos y sonreír un poco más.

Un "Beep Beep" fue lo último que lograste escuchar antes de que corriera lejos y Bugs diera la indicación de que guardaran silencio y se sentaran de una condenada vez.

Te sentaste guardando tu distancia con él, dejando un asiento vacío entre los dos, al menos el sonrojo se había desvanecido pero dentro de ti aun te sentías lo suficientemente tonto como para mirarlo, además de que sabias que él te miraría y se reiría otra vez de ti.

La reunión transcurrió lento con las típicas interrupciones de Daffy, quejas de Sam y reclamos del pequeño gavilán.

Soltaste un suspiro de fastidio al escuchar la voz de Daffy alzarse otra vez y optando por ver si eras el único que parecía aburrido aquí, miraste de reojo hacia el ave, notando entonces que parecía bastante entretenido con algo que llevaba en manos. No fue cuestión más que de segundos para que te dieras cuenta de que eran tus pinzas las que se encontraban entre sus alas. Sin pensártelo dos veces estiraste tu brazo hacia el intentando arrebatárselas pero un movimiento rápido por su parte fue más que suficiente para impedírtelo, aquello era juego sucio, no tenía por qué tomar tus cosas.

Apretaste los dientes y estabas por echártele encima cuando la voz de Bugs menciono tu nombre.

'Trabajaras conmigo esta vez, Doc'- menciono con una sonrisa tranquila.

Asentiste colocando inocentemente las manos detrás de tu espalda y mal sonriendo un poco.

'ahora Marvin el libreto…'- continuo el conejo dando indicaciones de quien trabajaría con quien y cuál sería el libreto y que director dirigiría.

Esto era fuera de lo normal… Un film con Bugs? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? Volviendo a mirar de reojo a Roadrunner fue que notaste que él estaba tan intrigado como tu porque ladeaba su cabeza y no se veía precisamente una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00—0-0-0-0-0-00-**

No regresaron a "casa" hasta pasadas una media hora más, media hora en la que Bugs hablo un poco contigo (mas el contigo que tú con el), media hora en la que viste al Roadrunner distrayéndose con las discusiones de los demás.

Caminaron juntos de regreso como hacían después de cada reunión, pero esta vez sí caminaron y no lo fuiste persiguiendo, esto porque ibas leyendo un poco del libreto, lo poco que alcanzabas a ver bajo la noche.

Levantaste la mirada al notar el cambio en el piso, ya se encontraban en el desierto nuevamente. Y te hubieras ido sin decir nada como siempre si no hubiera sido porque un "Beep" te detuvo.

Miraste sobre tu hombre y ahora veías como su ala estaba extendida hacia ti, otorgándote la pinza, la que tomaste con lentitud.

'Esto será temporal ¿cierto?'- Escribiste en un cartel ¿Por qué? Eso mismo te gustaría saber. Por alguna razón te sentías extraño sabiendo que te tocaba estar con Bugs en un Film….

Lo viste leerlo rápidamente antes de que te mirara a ti. Se te quedo viendo por más tiempo de lo que ameritaba para responder, el tiempo suficiente como para hacerte preguntar mentalmente si lograba entender lo que habías escrito.

Estuviste por ponerte a escribir otro cartel cuando dio un paso hacia ti haciéndote sobresaltar y a el sonreír. Un par de pasos más y ahora lo tenías tan cerca que nuevamente se te congelaban las manos y tu mente intentaba procesar lo que debías hacer, si debías atraparlo o si era mejor no sobrepasarte con la suerte porque aun existía la posibilidad de que algún camión se saliera de su camino y terminara por arrollarte o un avión se estrellara contra ti.

Se acercó un poco más y tu cuerpo se tensó porque no sabías que estaba ocurriendo, retuviste tu aliento y fue cuando sentiste su pico pegar contra tu mejilla otorgándote lo que parecía ser o al menos cumplía con lo necesario para ser un beso. Esto no era lo que esperabas, por supuesto que no y fue por ello que cuando te miro tras apartarse de ti volviste a sonrojarte.

Una vez más la amplia sonrisa invadió su rostro y una vez más se acercó, pero esta vez su pico no fue a parar a tu mejilla sino a tus labios y no pudiste hacer nada más que encogerte de hombros y sentir como el calor subía de golpe hasta tu rostro.

Conseguiste que una fracción de tu cerebro reaccionara tan solo para abarrotarla con preguntas. Está bien… esto no era normal, esto no pasaba todos los días y esto sencillamente no te pasaba a ti nunca y menos con él, vamos, es el! RoadRunner! Tu comida ambulante que intentas atrapar con tanta desesperación día tras día, tiene que haber un explicación. Posiblemente era así como los correcaminos se despedían de sus considerados amigos, ya que después de todo pasarías un par de días sin filmar con él. Aun que ese razonamiento te daba una hipótesis esta te abría otra pregunta ¿entonces eran amigos? Pero él es técnicamente tu "alimento".

'suerte con Bugs'-

Alto… eso fue lo que hizo tu cerebro al escucharlo hablar. Su voz no era lo que imaginaste, su voz no era ruda, ni tan grave ni tan aguda, sonaba un tanto juvenil y lleno de energía. Lo miraste estupefacto porque no existía forma en que pudieras hacer que esto no dejara de parecer un sueño demasiado extraño.

'Hablas'- señalaste hacia él.

Sonrió y asintió con felicidad como si estuviera orgulloso de lo que había hecho. Tu hablabas, de vez en cuando, prácticamente nunca, pero lo hacías y ahora que lo pensabas ¿Por qué no lo haría él? Aun así aquello era demasiado… demasiado para ti, demasiado para tu cerebro de genio, demasiado para que lo asimilaras de golpe y te encontraste a ti mismo negando con la cabeza con tu mirada puesta en el pero todo se movía un poco y comenzabas a sentirte mareado.

**0-00-0-0-0-0—0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Agua te hizo volver en sí, agua sobre tu rostro y le levantaste respirando por la boca y tan rápido que alguien diría que te estabas hiperventilando. Miraste a tu alrededor, Roadrunner no estaba por ahí… entonces fue un sueño, un sueño extraño del cual dabas gracias de haberte levantado. Aún era de noche y te encontrabas de vuelta en tu cueva, posiblemente nunca saliste de ahí, te habías quedado dormido y el hambre te había hecho alucinar.

Estabas comenzando a aceptar aquella teoría cuando la pregunta de _"¿De dónde vino el agua?_" se abrió paso en tu mente antes de otro tanto de agua cayera sobre tu cabeza. Te levantaste de un salto y de un momento a otro ahí estaba el, nuevamente. Lograste ver como dejaba caer un balde ya vacío al suelo… "_de ahí provenía el agua_" respondiste mentalmente y notaste que por alguna razón ahora el correcaminos lucia más feliz pero un poco inquieto a la vez. Como si estuviera contento de que te hubieras despertado, pero un tanto preocupado por tu reacción al verlo.

Silencio por unos segundos y ni siquiera ahora eras capaz de comunicarte adecuadamente con él por medio de miradas como solían hacer. ¿Pero que esperaba? Era la primera vez en años, no uno, ni dos, ni cinco, sino aún más, que él se acercaba de esa forma a ti y hablaba, te había hablado por primera vez, era como si repentinamente se te diera la llave a la puerta de un conocimiento prohibido.

"Beep Beep" lo escuchaste soltar y esta vez intentaste no sobresaltarte tanto. Viéndolo te diste cuenta de que estaba por irse, por lo que estiraste tú brazo hasta tomarlo del cuello encerrándolo con más fuerza de la debida, provocado que ojos de impresión se volvieran a ti.

Una parte de ti te grito que lo habías atrapado, pero no, esto no era atrapar, esto era detener… para atraparlo tenías que tener la intención de precisamente_ atraparlo_ y no detenerlo como querías ahora.

Lo miraste teniendo la esperanza de saber que decirle, más sin embargo parecía como si tu lista de palabras se hubiera borrado ¿Cómo hablar con alguien con el que has convivido por años y que conoces bien y que sabes que te conoce bien, pero con el que nunca has hablado? Respiraste hondo, sabiendo que primero que todo tenías que tranquilizarte. Te diste ánimos mentalmente y entonces hablaste al mismo tiempo que le soltabas el largo cuello.

'hola'- te sentiste estúpido al decirlo, pero ya lo habías hecho.

'hola'- regreso el saludo, agregando una sonrisa.

'hola'- volviste a repetir y ahora te sentías más estúpido todavía, tanto que tus mejillas se sonrojaron y tu ceño se frunció encontrándote molesto contigo mismo.

'hola…'- volvió a decir y lograste ver como intentaba no reírse de ti.

'ho… Gracias por… tú fuiste el que me trajo hasta aquí ¿cierto?'- otra pregunta estúpida ¿Quién más, además de tu y el, vivía por el desierto?

'si'- respondió brevemente.

'si…'- repetiste tú, como si lo arremedaras y eso debió haber creído el por qué ladeo su cabeza confundido. –'no…'- soltaste, para ser un genio estabas pareciendo ser más un charlatán.

Sacudiste tu cabeza tras darte cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, tu mente parecía de barro y te hubieras empezado a reprender por lo estúpido que estabas siendo, sino hubiera sido porque lo escuchaste reír otra vez, tapándose el pico con un ala para intentar no hacerlo en voz alta. Lanzándole una mirada reprensiva de enojo lograste que dejara de reír pero no conseguiste que apartara la sonrisa de su rostro.

Abriste la boca un poco para intentar decir algo una vez más, pero esta vez antes de que cualquier palabra sin sentido saliera de ella, un beso rápido volvió a caer sobre tus labios, rápido en llegar pero no en irse. Esta vez tu cuerpo no se tensó tanto como la otra y lograste notar que Road mantenía sus ojos cerrados con tranquilidad, atrapo tu labio inferior entre los suyos y poco a poco fuiste dejándote llevar…

Posiblemente si había sido tu amigo todo ese tiempo… posiblemente te guste que sea tu amigo de esta forma… o posiblemente perdiste tanto la línea de lo que era enfrente y detrás de las cámaras, de lo que era amistad y enemistad, y lo que era necesidad y diversión, que eras capaz de dejarte llevar por esto… No estaba mal ¿Quién decía que no podías hacerlo? ¿Quién decía que no habías estado esperando por esto todo este tiempo?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0—00-0-0-0-0—00—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Lamento el haberme demorado, uno no sabe cuándo van a aparecer trabajos de la nada y bueno estuve un poquitín ocupada con la uni… de cualquier forma, hice esto lo mejor que pude… perdón si te esperabas algo más perdón! **


End file.
